just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2/Beta Elements
These are beta elements from the game Just Dance 2 and its DLC. Unused Elements Songs *Let's Get Retarted by The Black Eyes Peas. **A corresponding character appears in various media for the game, including an appearance on the PAL cover. One image also showed a setting for the character, resembling the setting from Baby Girl **The character was also found in the files for Just Dance 3. Its purpose remains unclear *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas **Supposedly, a corresponding character exists, largely due to similarilities between the moves it does compared to the moves from a Live Performance of the song . However, this has not been confirmed or has any other sources indicating that is the song for that character. The character, like the one for Let's Get Retarded, appeared in various media, including the PAL cover, for the game. **The character appeared in two color schemes: blue and red ***I Gotta Feeling would later be a track in the series with its first appearance in Just Dance 2016. The song came with multiple routines, each with different choreographies *Y.M.C.A. by The Village People **Mentioned on the official Ubisoft site **Y.M.C.A. eventually made it in the series with its first appearance in Just Dance Kids and its first appearance in the main series in Just Dance 2014. (The former used a cover version of the song) *Just Dance by Lady Gaga *Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce *Walk This Way by Aerosmith *Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas **All of the songs were supposedly mentioned on the Best Buy Canada site, which has since been taken down. It was later inquired about on the official Ubisoft Forum complete with a description of the listing. **All of the songs, sans Ice Ice Baby, eventually did make it into the series ***Pump It made it in Just Dance 3 ***Just Dance made it in Just Dance 2014 ***Walk This Way made it in Just Dance 2015 ***Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It0 made it in Just Dance 2017 Characters *A girl with a complex dress **Seen on the E3 trailer. Made another appearance in a showreel of a designer's work. Cover *A different cover of Just Dance 2 was shown off during development. It features the character on the left from A-Punk, the character from Proud Mary, and the character from Let's Get Retarted on a pink base. 1,2,3,4 *The 1,2,3,4 starting marker, which was present in Just Dance, was planned to make a reappearance, but it was scrapped out in the final game. UnknownDancer2.png|Unknown character with a dress UnknownDancerPart2.PNG|The character for Let's Get Retarted. Note how the background is similar to Baby Girl's UnknownDancer3.png|The character that could have been for "I Gotta Feeling" JustDance2CoverPAL.PNG|The checkerboard sweater and hat character and the blue jacket and hat character (this time in a red jacket and hat) on the European cover of Just Dance 2 PinkJustDance2Cover.PNG|The pink cover 1234.PNG|The 1,2,3,4 marker that was cut in the game Altered Elements Characters *Holiday - Seen in various other color schemes different from the final one. One of them can be seen on the icon itself. *I Got You (I Feel Good) - Seen in two other color schemes: green and purple. *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Rather than long hair, the character wore its hair into two buns *Crazy In Love - Rather than short, curly hair, the character had longer, wavier hair. The character was also seen in a green color scheme, which was applied to both versions. *Katti Kalandal - The characters had a darker skin complexion that was lightened in the final version. *A-Punk - The character on the left was seen in an orange style Choreography *Hot Stuff **Their positions were also switched (The guy was on the left and the girl was on the right.) A small gameplay of the altered choreography can be seen the different choreography *Walk Like An Egyptian was also seen doing different choreography not present in the game, which can be seen here. Settings *A lot of the backgrounds in the game have changed over time. An example of this is in Move Your Feet where it orignally had the words "Move You Feet" in the sky, but it was taken out in the final release. Other *The scoring system appeared to have been modified multiple times before settling on the one in the game. The scoring also was much higher. It appeared to have taken 20,000 points to get 5 Stars as opposed to 10,000 points in the final game. *Several effects were not put in the early stages of the game. An example is in the beginning of A-Punk where the characters are standing there instead of being "frozen" in ice. *The Gold Move effect was smaller and only expanded a little while the rating for sucessfully doing a Gold Move was not filled with white and had a darker yellow than the one in the final game. *TiK ToK only had one Gold Move compared to the three in the final game *The Just Sweat gauge had a more colorful meter and a yellow Sweat counter. (In the final game, it is a green and blue colored meter, and the Sweat counter is grey) The meter was called Energy Booster, but it was taken out in the final version. **Additionally, a phrase "Let's Sweat" was shown, but it is unknown what its purpose was for the game. Neverthless, it was removed in the final game. *Many songs are also seen in images with different pictograms, whether they be a different color, appearance or both, they tend to look different from the ones seen in the final game or even in some of the gameplays. *A small gameplay for Crying Blood revealed four Gold Moves for a certain part of the routine. In the final release, during that same part, only two were used. **This was later put back in the song in Just Dance Now and the Just Dance Unlimited service. WalkLikeAnEgyptianColorScheme.png|The different color scheme for Walk Like An Egyptian WalkLikeAnEgyptianColorScheme2.PNG|Another picture with the different color scheme for Walk Like An Egyptian APunkColorScheme.png|The different color scheme for A-Punk A-PunkOriginalIntro.PNG|The alternate beginning for A-Punk, in which the characters are standing there instead of being frozen IGotYou(IFeelGood)Colors.PNG|Two color schemes for I Got You (I Feel Good) different from the one in the game WhenIGrowUpColorScheme.PNG|When I Grow Up in a different color scheme HolidayColorSchemeJustSweat.PNG|A color scheme for Holiday and a different look for the Just Sweat mode HolidayColorScheme2.PNG|Another color scheme for Holiday DifferentScoringSystem.PNG|A beta screenshot of Soul Bossa Nova with one of different scoring systems ToxicColors.PNG|The original colors for the alternate color scheme of Toxic. These colors were put back in Just Dance Wii. (Note the text font) JustDance2BetaScores.PNG|A screenshot showing the scores after finishing TiK ToK. Note the huge amounts. GoldMoveJD2Beta.PNG|Gold Move Effect IdealisticBackgroundOriginal.PNG|The original background for Idealistic with the shapes. The picture also shows different pictograms, a case seen in many images MoveYouFeetBubbleTextBackground.PNG|The Move Your Feet phrase in the sky that was cut in the final release DifferentLookofRatings.PNG|Different looks of the ratings TiKToKBackground.PNG|TiK ToK without the colored lightnings in the background. Note the different look of the YEAH! rating BigGirlwithDifferentHair.PNG|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) with different hair CrazyInLoveLongerHair.PNG|Crazy In Love with a different color scheme and longer hair KattiKalandalDarkerSkin.PNG|Katti Kalandal with darker skin CryingBloodGMBeta.PNG|The two gold moves taken out of the song. These would later be put back in the series. Category:Unused/Modified Content